Free for all
by aralynglover
Summary: Please read. This story will be created as a readers choice! This should be fun to see what kinds of pairings will be thrown out there
1. Chapter 1

Hi Everyone,

So I am fairly new on fan fiction but I really like to write short stories with lots of hot sexy fun involved. What I write is very graphic:Let that be a warning to anyone who ends up replying to this.

The problem is I have trouble coming up with ideas so this is going to be a free for all. I will give a list of categories I am willing to write.

Review with what category you want, What pairing (Can be any number of pairings, three-ways, etc.), and a general idea of what you would like to see in the story. I will make sure I get to everyone's story in order. Once I have finished it I will post it as a chapter onto this with the title being the user name of the person who requested it. I will send you a message once it is started and once i have finished it. I will honor EVERYONE who reviews 3

RULES:  
No beastiality (Some exceptions MAYBE within reason)

No Really Old characters (For example i will NOT write stories pairing with Dumbledore)

Please Take note I will write strait pairings but i prefer gay ones :)

CATEGORIES

\- Harry Potter

\- Merlin

\- Supernatural

\- Doctor Who

\- Torch-wood

\- Twilight

\- Danny Phantom

If you don't see a preferred category listed feel free to ask me if i can do it. There are more that i enjoy that just aren't coming to mind at the moment. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Cora (Part 1)

A Pleasant Mistake: Harry Potter/Arthur Pendragon

 **Summary: Arthur knows about Merlin's magic and has appointed him the royal court sorcerer. Merlin is in the middle of an investigation on a wishing well that people have been disappearing into. What happens when Arthur Tries to help and falls in himself? Where does he end up and will he perhaps find reason to not return? Or will he convince his lover to go back to his realm with him.**

 **Warnings: GAY GRAPHIC SEX SCENES, foul language**

 **A/N: Thank you Cora for being the first to review. Please let me know what you think! I will start the second story you requested soon. Sorry the first one took so long**

"Well where are they going then, _Merlin?"_ Arthur drawled in frustration. It had been a week now and there was no new information on this well.

Merlin growled, "I don't know. If I did know we wouldn't be having this discussion now would we. All I know is it's a wishing well, people throw in the coin, make a wish, fall in and disappear. It has what feels like residual magic from the old religion but it's a magic that I don't fully recognize."

The king listened attempting to put some sort of hypothesis together with the information provided. Unfortunately it's hard to make any kind of educated guess when you are working with little to no information, "Very well take me to the well. Perhaps I will be able to see something you haven't."

"That's not a good idea sire. I mean this Is delicate matters, and you know very little about magic," the boy pleaded.

"I'll not hear another word Merlin. Take me, that an order."

Merlin still thought it was a bad idea, but knew when Arthur had his heart set on something, it was no use attempting to change his mind. The warlock led his king to the well, "Well there it is. We came, we saw. It's a very nice well. Now we should get back."

"Quit being such a girl Merlin. Just relax, I can handle this," The man teased. Carefully the king pulled out a gold piece, "I wish my court sorcerer wasn't such an idiot." And tossed the coin in. Nothing happened.

Merlin rolled his eyes, "My guess is there wishes were sincere mi' lord."

Arthur huffed, "I have sincere wishes." And pulled out another coin, "I wish…I wish I could meet someone that would make me forget about Gwenivere's Betrayal. Someone that can remind me what love is." They waited a second. Still nothing. Getting ready to pull away, Arthur slipped a wet slab of stone, flailing in attempt to grab the wooded poles. Merlin reached out grabbing a small piece of Arthur's shirt.

"Just hold on! I've got you!" Merlin shouted in panic. Over and over, the boy's eyes flashed gold trying spell after spell to pull his king to safety. Nothing was working. It was like his magic wasn't working once it hit the well. His heart sank as he realized he wouldn't be able to hold on forever, "I'll figure this out Arthur. I'll bring you home." And then the sweat became too much, and the fabric left his fingers. Merlin was now running to find Killgara while Arthur fell to a whole new dimension.

Meanwhile Arthur was falling. He fell farther and farther into the dark. He had screamed for a while and then got use to the falling and just waited in frustration to land where ever it was he was going. Finally after what seemed like hours, he saw a light in the distance. He braced himself for the painful landing that was sure to come, but was pleasantly surprised when instead, he landed softly on his feet. Looking around the king grunted, "Where am I?"

"That is an interesting question, isn't it?" a kind old voice said with a chuckle.

Arthur turned quickly, only to be met with a portrait of an old man with round spectacles, and a curly white beard, "Whose there?"

"It is I dear boy." The man replied

Never before had Arthur seen a moving talking picture. And he had seen a lot of things being as close to Merlin as he was, "But…you're a painting."

"Yes my boy. That I am. My name is Albus Dumbledore, Ex Headmaster of Hogwarts. And you are?"

Never before had the young king ever been so confused, "Mr. Dumbledore? What exactly is Hog…Hogw…whatever this place is you just said? And my name is Arthur Pendragon, King and knight of Camelot."

Albus laughed, "Now this is a tricky situation. The name of the place is Hogwarts. This is a school of magic hidden in London England, built to teach you magicians how to control their magic and should they chose to remain in this world, train them how to focus their abilities to a career. As for more important matters, you are wondering why you are here. I do not know the answer to that. What I do know is you are not from this time."

This was just too much to take in, "What do you mean this isn't my time. I'm alive aren't I?"

The ex-headmaster smiled patiently, "I mean that somehow you got caught in a magical time vortex or manipulator that brought you to the future for some reason or another. In this time you and Merlin are already dead, and you are nothing but that of stories and legends."

Arthur had to think quickly, "Is there somewhere I can stay until I figure this out?"

Albus thought, "Yes I dare say there is. An old Pupil of mine recently got divorced and so has some spare room in his cottage. Let me get the new headmistress to flu him for you." Albus sent a quiver through the walls of the castle.

Not moments later an old woman in long green robes and hat came through the door, "ohm…goodness. And you are?"

"Arthur Pendragon miss. I apologize for intruding but according to your picture, I have been caught up in a time traveling mess. He said you know someone I could stay with until I can sort things out?"

The old lady sighed, "I'm getting too old for this. I'm Minerva," She turned to Dumbledore, "I assume you mean Potter?" Albus nodded and she walked to the flu giving the destination for the fire call.

 **(Fire Call)**

 **Hello Mr. Potter**

 _Professor._

 **How many times must I tell you. I am not your professor any longer. Anyways we are getting off track. We have a situation here at the school. Arthur Pendragon is here and…**

 _Wait, Arthur Pendragon as in pulled the sword from the stone, Merlin and Arthur, King of Camelot…That Arthur?_

 **The very same. As I was saying is here and was apparently caught in a time travel mishap. We were hoping he could stay with you while we figure out how to get him back to his own time.**

 _Prof…Minerva. I only have one bedroom. One bed._

 **Please, just until we figure things out. He is without magic so he can't stay here at the school.**

 _Alright, alright. Bring him over. I suppose he can share my bed._

 **Thank you Harry. I will be over with him in a moment.**

 **(End Fire Call)**

"Okay, Harry has agree to give you board in his home. His cottage is a one bedroom home so you will be sharing his room with him," McGonagall stated, "Now come along you will side-along apparate with me."

Arthur had no clue what that meant so nodded and took the offered arm. Not moments later he felt the pressure on his lungs as though he were being shoved into a no gravity so with an oxygen sucking mask on. Finally he was spat out and thrust back to earth, doubled over heaving painfully.

He heard a deep chuckle before the voice spoke, "Yah, they didn't warn me either. I'd say you get used to it, but you don't."

Pulling himself together the king looked up, "Yes well I didn't figure. Thank you for inviting me to your home." The man stepped back into the light, and Arthur's breath caught in his throat. Never before had he ever thought a man to be beautiful, but the one standing before him…He was a work of art. His eyes bright emerald green, hair black and coal, and lips red as blood. He had a small stubble that only managed to add a look of sophistication, and a smile that was warm and tempting.

The man smiled, "Not a problem. I'm used to these last minute ordeals. My name is Harry Potter. From what I've heard you're Arthur. Come inside and I'll give you a tour."

The headmistress left, leaving Arthur to follow harry inside the small cabin style home. Harry spoke lightly, "This is the entrance hall, if we go through here there's the living room, the kitchen is to your right, there is a bathroom at the end of the hall, and here is my room. Through that door is my private bathroom. I only have one room, one bed so we will have to share. Just make yourself at home. Any questions?"

Arthur shrugged, "Not really, but I normally sleep with just my boxer shorts on. Is that going to be a problem? I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

Harry smirked, "Not at all. I sleep the same. You don't mind either do you?"

The king blushed, "No. Of course not."

There was an awkward silence between the two before they went to the kitchen, and harry brewed a pot of tea. "So what were you doing before you got here?"

"Merlin and I were working on a case, trying to figure out where our villagers were disappearing to when I fell in a well, and ended up here," Arthur told the boy, no man.

"Wow, you really are King Arthur. Sorry, but it is an honor to meet you. In this time frame you are known as a hero," Harry gushed. Harry had a small secret. You see he was a major fan boy. More in particular, a fan boy for Arthur Pendragon. It was a secret obsession. He had researched the man and adored him to an unhealthy degree.

Arthur smiled, his ego shining through, "No worries. But honestly, most of it was Merlin. I'm not much of a hero…"

The boy who lived disagreed quickly. They sat in the kitchen for hours getting to know one another. Telling each other there stories, adventures, love lives (or lack thereof). Everything. After a while Harry yawned, "I think it's time for bed."

Arthur nodded, "I think you're right." And they both headed to the bedroom. Harry went to his bathroom to freshen up, while Arthur got ready in the room. The king went over to the drawer to find some boxers that Harry said he could barrow. Lifting up a pair of white ones to get to a red pair he particularly liked, he noticed a leather binding.

Looking behind him to be sure the bathroom door was closed he pulled out the journal and flipped it open and began to read,

 _Entry 1: Trying it out to see_

 _I have a problem. I am completely in love with a legend. A dead legend. Mione' says the best way to get over it is to find an outlet, so here I am… Writing in a journal._

 _I have been studying this guy for a long time now. I know everything there is to know about him. His name is Arthur Pendragon and he is an absolute god. Or at least that's how I picture him in my head. He is so brave and has done so many fantastic things. Been on great adventures. I had a dream about him last night, and it was not the friendly, saw him in passing kind. It was the over friendly, left me cleaning my sheets kind. But it was amazing._

 _In the dream I was in his time. I was a mere peasant boy and he was using me to help train for an upcoming tournament. I faltered in my steps so he say clonked me in the head, hard enough to put me to my knees, but not hard enough to knock me out._

 _He walked up to me and pulled off my helmet. "Boy if you can't even manage to help me train, what good are you?" He said. He didn't give me time to respond before smirking, "I have an idea. Gwen hasn't been putting out much lately. Maybe you will be good at that."_

 _It didn't take long for his tunic to be untucked, and his trousers to fall to the floor. He would wait a second before gripping my hair, "Well, What you are waiting for? Suck…" And so I did…._

Arthur had to stop reading a moment as he felt himself getting hard from the entry. Deciding to just skim the pages for his own comforts sake, he continued..

 _Entry 2: Lovely_

 _Lovely. That is the only way to describe how much I want to meet him. Be bent over and taken by him. To have his strong throbbing….'_

 _Entry 3: Kings pet_

 _I dreamt of him again. In this one I was a knight. I noticed my king was sore and offered him a massage, and he accepted. I drew him a bath and he climbed in. I worked my hands into his shoulders, down his back. I massaged his chest gradually getting lower till I was gripping his…._

Every entry had something about Arthur in it. Taking a deep breath he put the journal back and changed into the shorts. Thinking about how he should handle this he smirked to himself, forming a plan in his head.

Climbing in to bed he waited for Harry to come back. When he did he smiled, "Hello Harry. Took you long enough."

"Sorry, I had to wash up a little first. Long day at work," the boy said, not really knowing why he was apologizing. He climbed into bed under the covers and rolled over.

Arthur waited a moment before pretending to snore. He did this for a couple minutes before 'stretching' his arm out and landing it on Harry's shoulder. On accident of course. He felt the boy tense. Another moment and he scooted a little closer. Finally after gradually getting close enough he pulled Harry flush against his skin, still feigning sleep. He moved just the right way so his erection ground into the wizards arse a little.

Harry moaned all the while trying to keep his own arousal at bay, "Arthur….Arthur are you awake?"

Arthur decided to end the game, getting close to Harry's ear and whispering, "Oh yes. I'm awake, and I read through that little journal of yours. Interesting thoughts you have there. Is that what you want Harry? To please you king?"

Shivering in pleasure Harry nodded, "Yes. I want you Arthur. Please."

Arthur pulled Harry's head back, attaching their lips together. He deepened the kiss quickly, thrusting his tongue into the boy's mouth, tasting the wizard as thoroughly as he could from the awkward angle. Pulling away they were both gasping for air.

Harry had a goofy grin, "I've dreamt about what that would be like for so long."

The king smiled, "And? As good as you imagined?"

The boy laughed, "I don't know I think I need the full experience to tell you for sure."

"Well then, let me show you a bit more," Arthur replied, nibbling at Harry's ear. The older man flipped Harry onto his back, crawling over top of him. Once again they were kissing, teeth clashing, tongues dancing against each other. Hands roamed of their own free will, feeling and gripping at whatever flesh they could find, stripping off clothes as they went.

Arthur pulled back, "There were quite a few dreams in that journal. How do you want this? Bent over? On your knees? Against the wall perhaps?"

Harry moaned, "Want to see you. Need to see your eyes when you take me."

Arthur smiled, "I won't enter you dry. You will have to get me wet first."

For about half a second the boy who lived considered telling the king about the lube in the nightstand drawer, deciding that the results of failing to mention said lube would be much more desirable. "Of course _sire._ " He teased.

"You're messing with fire," the man whispered before crawling up the boy's body, straddling his head.

Harry looked up innocently, "Burn me," Was all he said before Arthur had shoved his cock down his throat.

Arthur pulled out slowly before thrusting all the way back, and the continuing that motion repeatedly. He held Harrys head still, taking his pleasure from the hot moist lips. "That's it. Still want to call me sire?"

Harry pulled off the large cock with a pop, "Merlin yes! You're so big. So good."

Arthur paused, "Merlin?"

"Sorry, Merlin is human equivalent to god in the magical world."

The king chuckled, "of course he is." He wasted no more time on the topic before he climbed back down the boy's body. "Ready."

Harry nodded, "Yes. I need you in me. Now."

Arthur shook his head, lining himself up with the pink entrance, "Say please."

" _Please."_

"No, say please fuck me sire."

" _Please sire! Fuck me. Fuck me so hard."_

Arthur's will power broke, and he thrust forward, sinking into the tight hole with one move, "Oh! Shit yes."

Harry's breath was gone. He was torn and full and though he should be in agony, he was in complete heaven. He had never been so full in his entire life and he never wanted the feeling to go away.

They stopped, just looking into each others eyes, attempting to gain composure. Once they had Arthur started to move. The pace was so slow as he moved in and out, trying to ensure he didn't cum too soon. As he continued though he couldn't help but to pick up pace, thrusting faster…harder…deeper. Harry could do nothing but grip the strong shoulders and hold on for the ride. Arthur was amazing, hitting his sweet spot each and every time, causing him to see stars. It was becoming too much and they both knew it.

Harry gasped, "Oh, Arthur! I'm gonna…"

" _I know me too!"_

The thrusting became erratic before harry released onto his stomach, and Arthur inside of Harry. The orgasm so strong they collapsed in exhaustion. Not minding that they were covered in cum and still joined together, Arthur yawned. Covering up and moving closer the two slowly began to dose off to sleep.

-9 hours later-

"Good morning boys! Good news!" Minerva announced into Harry's bedroom.

Both boys bolted strait up in surprise, scrabbling for the blankets to cover themselves.

The headmistress laughed, "Please. It's nothing I haven't seen before. As I was saying good news. I found a potion/charm combination that should get you home Arthur."

Harry's heart fell. Home…He hadn't even though about Arthur going home when they started…well you know. Arthur saw his lover's eyes, "Harry…come with me?"

Harry's eyes widened, "What! Is that even possible."

They looked to McGonagall who nodded, "it's possible yes but that means you would never be able to come back. Is that something you are willing to live with?"

Harry started thinking out loud, "I don't really have anything left here do I? My parents are dead, Sirius is dead, Ginny left me, I have no kids, Mione' and Ron are too caught up in themselves to notice me. My job here is done. Voldemort is gone. Just one thing. Just one thing that I can do for myself. Yeah. I want to go with him."

Arthur ran his hand through the boy's hair fondly, "Good. You will fit in well my love," He turned to McGonagall, "When do we leave?"  
The woman looked to Harry sadly, "You're right my boy. You deserve something good in your life. You leave now. Drink this and I'll perform the spell. Hold on tight and don't move, it will be a bit like aparating harry and I don't want you two splinched. Ready?"

Both boys drank half the potion each and nodded, "Ready."

Minerva began her incantation, watching as the boys slowly disappeared from sight, " _Revertere ad Arthur Pendragon tempus socium secum_."

That was the second time Arthur had to deal with apparition, and he was getting angry about the situation. This thought was pushed from his head when he was tackled by a slightly ecstatic Merlin. "Woah! Hi Merlin! Miss me that much? You just can't stand to be apart?" Arthur teased.

Harry laughed, which is when Merlin noticed him. "Oh hello. You are?"

Harry grinned happily, "I'm Harry! It's such an honor to meet you!"

Arthur rose his brow, "Did I miss an entry my dear?"

The boy blushed, "Maybe…Nothing to think on though."

The two giggled, all the while Merlin stared on in confusion. Arthur shook his head, "We will explain on the way to supper. Oh and Harry…If he isn't opposed, I wouldn't be adverse to the idea." And with that the three headed up to the castle as one smirking king, on confused warlock, and one very embarrassed yet slightly excited wizard.

THE END


End file.
